Jealousy
by CosmicBlueSnow
Summary: Ren feels jealous of Kai and Aichi。Takes place after Legion Mate. KaixRen with slight Kaichi.


**I CANT WATCH THE NEW EPISODE OF VANGUARD CUZ OF NO YOUTUBE.**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**-SobbingWriter**

* * *

Ren couldn't help but give an amused grin at the people walking in。Kai was walking in with his 'missing mate' Aichi，holding hands。Kai gave Ren a glare and the redhead turned around to hide his laugh, although it didnt help much.

"Welcome." Ren smiled at the little couple. Kai just glared at him, and Aichi gave him a small wave. Ren snorted in amusement as Kai tugged Aichi to a nearby table.

"Ren-san，Why are you working at the card shop？" Aichi asked，tilting his head。

"Hm？" Ren looked down at his attire，finding that he was wearing a black employee apron。

_Oh。_To be honest，Ren had completely forgotten that he was working in the shop today，too distracted by the little couple。He looked up，giving a sheepish grin，and Kai sighed in exasperation，his facial expression saying 'It doesn't matter anymore，don't say anything。' Aichi shrugged and turned back to Kai，pulling out his deck。

"Kai kun, let's fight." Aichi requested, and Kai nodded, pulling out his own deck. Ren watched，resting his chin on the counter as they started。

"Stand up"

"The"

"Vanguard！"

Ren watched them fight, their facial expressions ridiculously serious, and Ren couldnt help but snicker, although he felt a small pang of jealousy, seeing the fire in Kai's eyes. He sort of wanted to be the one to ignite that fire。

He wanted to be Kai's soulmate.

The game won with Aichi drawing a lucky critical, and Ren started clapping, his hands pathetically slapping against each other. Kai gave him a glare, and Ren gave him a sly smile.

"I have to go home now. Bye Ren-san. Bye Kai kun!" Aichi said，getting up and placing a small peck on his lover's lips。Kai smiled as Aichi started to run outside。

"Wait，Aichi。"

Aichi paused，looking back at the brunette with a concerned look。

"Its Toshiki between you and me。"

Aichi's cheeks flushed, and he nodded, waving the redhead goodbye and running outside. Ren felt his jealously tug at him again, he wanted to be the one called Kai 'Toshiki.' Although he tried to once, Kai just stomped on his foot and walked off, leaving ren to hug his foot in the middle of the sidewalk. Ren smiled at that memory.

"Kai~"

Kai looked at Ren, who was walking over to him, and plopped on a chair next to him. The brunette sighed。

"Ren."

"I'm jealous, you know. Why does Aichi get that love and not me?" Ren teased, pouting.

Kai sighed, muttering to himself, though Ren could make out the words 'stupid idiot'.

"I love him."

"He disappears for 2 months, telling you to back off, means you love him?"

"Ren."

"Oh come on!" Ren sighed. He grabbed Kai by his shirt collar, who showed his surprise. The brunette was showing his feelings more easily, he had to at least thank Aichi for that.

"After all." Ren whispered, inches away from Kai's ear. Kai stiffened。

"What would happen if _I _disappear？"

Kai just opened his mouth, speechless, and Ren backed away, letting go of his shirt and walking away。

"Ren！"

Ren just kept on going，smirking to himself that Kai would fall for it and he expected a warm hug，and Kai did hug him。But it didn't feel like any normal hug。

It was more of a tight embrace.

"Oh?" Ren smiled lightly.

"Ren.."

Said redhead felt his sleeve getting wet.

Tears。。。?

"Aw, Kai, I just washed my uniform yesterday!" Ren pretended an unhappy frown, though his heart as pounding.

"Ren... please don't leave me! I need you!"

"..."

"Please!"

Ren widened his eyes as the hug tightened, until he was feeling like his body was being constricted by a large snake.

"I know, I was just kidding, Kai." Ren rasped softly, giving him a comforting pat.

Kai let go, giving Ren an unamused frown, and Ren gave him a cheshire cat grin， happy that he could finally prank his childhood friend.

"Dont do that again, Ren." Kai snapped, wiping the tears from his face.

Ren's smile grew wider. "Okay... Toshiki."

Kai stomped on his foot.


End file.
